


Time of Thanks and Giving

by PerfectSara3



Category: Timeless (TV 2016)
Genre: Angst and Feels, Bunker Sex, F/M, Family Bonding, Thanksgiving Dinner
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-08-25 11:52:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16660669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerfectSara3/pseuds/PerfectSara3
Summary: Thanksgiving in the bunker between jumps.





	Time of Thanks and Giving

**Author's Note:**

> Timeless - Garcy Fanfic  
> Story begins some time after “The Day Reagan Was Shot”, but before “The General”.

In the bunker, time stops. Days meld together, one after another. Weeks go by with nothing changing. The walls are green, the lights are yellow, and the team endures long spans of utter boredom. Only when the alarm sounds do the Time Team get geared up for action, following after the Mothership, wherever and whenever it goes.  
Rufus has rigged a Hulu TV system, but both TV’s are pretty old, and the picture is always fuzzy. The one in his and Jiya’s room is color, but the one in the main room is only black and white. Rufus, Jiya and Connor spend most of their time working on the Lifeboat. Wyatt and Jessica disappear into his room right after breakfast and don’t come out until dinnertime. When he’s not out scouting the bunker, Flynn is usually in his room, sitting in his comfy chair, reading anything Denise has brought down to them. Most of the time, Lucy is sitting on his bed reading, trying to stay out of everyone else’s way.  
Flynn hears the bunkers main doors open and as usual, goes to check it out. Denise comes into the bunker carrying a huge box. She has a large duffle bag over her shoulder. She sees Flynn and indicates a second box on the floor. “Grab that for me, will you?” The smell wafting from the boxes gives it away instantly. He motions to Lucy to come join them and goes to grab the second box. By the time they reach the kitchen, the whole group has come to meet them.  
Like a pack a ravenous wolves the Time Team descends on the boxes of food. Each item is shouted out by the person opening it – Pumpkin pie. Apple pie. Cranberries. Sweet Potatoes. Green bean salad. Mashed potatoes. Turkey. Gravy. Ham. Biscuits.  
A loud piercing whistle makes everyone cringe, but all eyes are on Agent Christopher. “Manners people!” She glares at them ready to shout anyone down. “Wyatt Jessica - Clear the table. Rufus Jiya - Grab the tablecloth from the box and set it up when the table’s clear. Flynn - Go get the glasses and silverware. Mason - Pour the wine. Lucy – Start opening the paper plates and set the table.”  
No one moves. Rufus is the first to ask. “Is it Thanksgiving?”  
Denise doesn’t have to deal with the constant seclusion, she gets to go home to her wife and kids, watch the news, go outside, but she understands the difficulties. She cares about her ‘bunker children’ and can sympathize with everything they endure to stop Rittenhouse. “Yeah. Yesterday was Thanksgiving.”  
“OK people. The longer we stand here, the cooler the food gets. Go on now.” Conner has taken over. Everyone goes to do their assigned tasks. In no time at all the table is set. Conner is handing out glasses of wine. Denise is opening the food and placing them on the kitchen counter. Flynn helps her finish while the finishing touches on the table are being made.  
Everyone stands back and just looks at the festive table. It’s not much, a plastic cornucopia table cloth and matching paper plates and napkins, mismatched chairs and glasses, and two votive candles Jiya ran and got from her room. But it’s something different, and that makes it special.  
The table is too small to hold all the food, so everyone forms a line and loads up their plate before sitting down. Denise and Connor take the heads of the table; Rufus, Jiya, and Wyatt on one side, Jessica, Flynn, then Lucy on the other side. Everyone is eating and chatting happily before talk turns to each of their Thanksgiving memories. Lucy remembers the big formal family dinners. Rufus had the simple family get togethers in the small apartment in western Chicago. Mason talks about his first Thanksgiving at a friend’s house in America.  
Denise is watching everyone. It’s so rare to find them smiling lately. “So how about we start a new bunker tradition.” Everyone looks to her, giving her the space to speak. “These last few months have been pretty hard on all of you. How about we all say something we’re thankful for.”  
They all look at each other, before Connor eventually clears his throat. “Well, I’ll start. I’m thankful for this absolutely delicious wine. Pickings were getting pretty slim in here lately.” Denise gives him one of her ‘behave’ looks. He clears his throat and tries again. “What I’m thankful for… I’m thankful that we’re all still alive, and able to sit together and have this wonderful meal.” He doesn’t say it, but everyone knows he holds himself responsible for every death related to his time machine. From the twenty-two workers who died when his company exploded, to all the deaths throughout time by both Rittenhouse and his teammates. All of it because he just had to make a time machine without thinking of the consequences. Lucy leans over and grabs his hand and gives it a squeeze of support. He raises his glass, and everyone joins him in a toast.  
Rufus is sitting clock-wise to him and goes next. “I’m thankful I got to get to know all of you. From meeting Connor when I was still in high school, to the first day Jiya came to work at Mason Industries. Getting thrown together with Wyatt and Lucy in those early terrifying days. Slowly getting to know and trust Denise. And finally getting to meet Jessica, after hearing Wyatt talk about her all the time. You’ve become my best friends, and without all of this, I never would have meet most of you. So, I’m thankful for that.” Lucy puts her hand on Flynn, letting him know he’s not totally left out. Everyone drinks a toast again.  
Jiya looks around nervously. Not one to like being put on the spot like this. “I guess I’m also thankful for getting to know all of you. But I’m really thankful I got to work for Mason Industries. Connor never thought there was something I couldn’t do, even when I didn’t think I could do it. And it also was how I met Rufus. The most wonderful man in the world, even if he is a Star Wars fan.” She crinkles up her nose and laughs at him. Rufus kisses her and the team raises their glasses.  
Wyatt looks at all of them around the table, except at Lucy. His eyes settle on Jessica. “I’m thankful I got a second chance with my wife. I was lost for years, but now thanks to all this…” He indicates the Lifeboat sitting quietly in the next room. “I can make up for all the times I disappointed her.”  
Jessica leans over the table and kisses him. Flynn squeezes Lucy’s hand under the table, reciprocating the support from earlier. “It’s been a bizarre few weeks, that’s for sure. But I do love the man you’ve become.” More kissing and they all raise their glasses and toasts them happy couple. Wyatt and Jessica take their seats again.  
Denise looks between Jiya and Lucy. I’m thankful for my family. I can’t imagine what my life would be like if I married the man my mother arranged for me. I’m so thankful my friends were there to show me all the possibilities that I couldn’t see. Thank you all for that.” Connor is going around the table refilling the wine glasses before they all drink to Denise.  
All eyes fall on Flynn. A snarky response is on the tip of his tongue. He looks around the table. Lucy gives him a nod and a smile of encouragement. He takes a deep breath and licks his lips. “I’m thankful I’m not alone anymore. Not forgotten in solitary confinement. And not fighting Rittenhouse alone, literally trying to save the world with no one at my back. I’m thankful for dat.” His face remains completely neutral, but his accent thickens as he gets to the end.  
They all stare at him. They’ve known him mostly as the enemy, the psychopath murdering across time. Thinking what the Time Team has accomplished so far, but then trying to imagine it was just one person. Alone. No one says anything, the team is either staring at their laps, or at Garcia Flynn. Rufus coughs. “That was… ummmm. I think we all appreciate your snarky responses a bit more now.” He gives the older man a trademarked head nod. Flynn returns it. Glasses are raised once more.  
Lucy palms are starting to sweat. It’s her turn. She’s lost so much. She’s endured so much. She can’t even think of anything to be thankful for. She’s lost everything. Flynn nudges her thigh under the table. He catches her eye and knows something is wrong. He’s about to start talking to try and cover for her. She just blurts it out. “I’m thankful… I’m thankful for.” God, why is this so hard? “I’m thankful I’m here fighting besides all of you. What we go through is horrible. But I’d rather be here with you, tired and bruised, than living normal lives not ever knowing we could just disappear from time at any moment. I’d rather be fighting for what I care about, than living happily in a world that could just poof one day. I guess that’s what I’m thankful for.”  
The rest of the meal is spent laughing and eating. When the last of the pies are gone and everyone is stuffed Denise clears her throat. “I know how difficult this has been for all of you. So, Michelle and I have been doing some shopping. Consider them ‘Thanksgiving Presents’ if you will.” She opens the large duffel she brought with her and digs out two small boxes wrapped in gold and silver wrapping paper. She hands on to Rufus and the other to Jiya. They both look at each other, unsure of what to do. Then Jiya smirks, and they tear into the gifts like children on Christmas morning.  
Jiya looks at her Farscape DVD box set. Rufus looks at his Babylon 5 DVDs the same way. They look to see what the other one got and then look at each other. Rufus hands his DVDs to Jiya and she trades with him. “OMG! Babylon 5 is so awesome. You could write a novel on just the geo-political aspects of the series. Lucy would love it. Can we binge this one first? Thank you so much. And tell Michelle to, would you?”  
Everyone is laughing. Denise accepts the thanks. “We were close. That counts, right? I’m glad you enjoy them.” She digs into her bag and brings out another box with dark green wrapping paper. “This one is for Wyatt and Jessica.” She hands it to Wyatt.  
Jessica hops up and crosses to the other side of the table. “What is it? Open it.” She’s grinning down at her husband as he starts ripping paper off the gift.  
“No way!! James Bond ‘Weapon of Choice’! The book and the DVD! I’ve wanted to read this since…” He lets the end of the sentence hang, not know how to put that into words.  
Jessica is looking at him like he lost his mind. “What are you talking about? You’ve read all the James Bond books, and seen the movies. This is the one with Sean Connery and the Nazi missile. I’ve seen this with you like a dozen times.” She looks around the table, everyone is grinning. “What?”  
“That movie didn’t exist in our original timeline. We’ve never heard of it until we got back from Nazi Germany.” Lucy is filling her in on the strange reaction they are giving her.  
Jess looks around again. “But we’ve seen this TOGETHER. It’s the one with the American spies. Lucy was so hot in that lake scene. She had the villain and Bond wrapped around her finger the whole movie. And Rufus, he was your favori…” Her eyes flick to Rufus. Then to Lucy. “Lucy. Wyatt. And Rufus. Oh My God. That was YOU guys??“ Flynn reaches across the table to grab the DVD, checking out the cover art and the actors names. Jess looks at Flynn. “Were you in it to?”  
Lucy suddenly grabs the DVD out of Flynn’s hands. He’s grinning mischievously down at her. He answers Jessica’s question without breaking eye contact with Lucy. “Yup. I was the villain.”  
“I did not sleep with Ian Fleming! OK. We’re not watching this!” Lucy looks flustered.  
Flynn isn’t letting go of an opportunity to tease her. “But the lake scene??” She punches him on the shoulder.  
Jess is still trying to figure out how Wyatt has never seen this when they watched it together. “No way! Weapon of Choice has arguably the best bond villain ever.” Wyatt grabs the DVD back from Lucy.  
The argument is tabled as Denise carries a box over to Connor. “We found this at a flea market and thought it would be perfect for you.” The box is placed on the table in front of him.  
“Oh my. You shouldn’t have. It was so sweet of you to think of …“  
Jiya interrupts him. “Open it already. I wanna see what it is!”  
Connor harrumps at her but he starts opening the gift. It’s a box of old blues records. “Oh my. This is perfect. Thank you so much.”  
“We weren’t sure if you had them already or not, so we took a chance.”  
He’s riffling though the dozen or so old records. “Actually, I did have most of these, before I was forced to … downsize. It will be good to hear them again. Thank you so much Denise.”  
“You are very welcome, Connor. Thank you for everything you do here.” She goes and gets another box with blue and silver wrapping. She hands it to Flynn. “I had to do some digging in your NSA files, hope you don’t mind.”  
Flynn looks between Denise and the blue box. Curiosity wins out and he takes the box. He’s one of those annoying people who peels the tape gently off the paper. Jiya groans and tries grabbing it from across the table, but he’s to quick and pulls it away. “You are just going to have to wait, Miss Ants in your Pants.” He stares at her until she sits down again, impatiently resting her chin in her hand and strumming her fingers on the tabletop. He puts the box back on the table and continues easing the tape off. Sliding a metal case out of the paper, stoically ignoring the ‘finally’ coming from across the table.  
“Oohhh. This looks promising.” He glances at Wyatt. He would be the only one to recognize what kind of case this is. Wyatt nods. He knows. Flynn pops open the two clasps on the front of the case and peeks inside. “Oohhhh. So pretty.”  
Flynn opens the case all the way. Two large handguns with six clips in foam cushioning. He pulls one out and shows the empty clip to Wyatt before sliding it into the pommel. He checks that the chamber is empty. “A shadow. The Czech CZ 75 SP-01. Nineteen round magazines with 9 mm LUGER rounds. 85 Combat Style trigger. 2.6 pounds with a steel frame.” He smells it. “So pretty.” He points into the corner and tests the trigger a few times.  
Wyatt takes the other one and inspects it. Flynn allows it. “Sweet. These are quality.”  
Rufus pipes up. “Oh joy. Now he has TWO guns!” Jiya elbows him. Everyone else laughs.  
Flynn fakes a put-off look. “Not guns. Shadows. CZ 75 SP-01’s. So pretty.” Everyone laughs again.  
Denise hands out the last gift to Lucy, who rips open the bright red wrapping and tosses it at Jiya. She picks up two books. One titled “The Day Reagan Was Shot.” She glances at Denise, who nods back at her. The other looks surprisingly familiar. “The Day Lincoln Was Shot” by Lucy Preston.  
She looks up at Denise again, confused. “I figured you’d want to read the most accurate description of Lincoln’s assassination by a tall, dark-haired man with a foreign accent. And the Reagan one has a mention of two female private investigators who helped crack the case.”  
“No way!” Jiya reaches over for the Reagan book, skimming through it for where it mentions her and Lucy. “Cool. There we are!” She shows it to Rufus. Lucy is looking through her book with Flynn looking over her shoulder. Most of it looks like what she remembers writing, but some sections are new. The parts they changed by traveling back in time. Connor and Wyatt fill Jessica in as the others discuss the books.  
Jiya suddenly looks up at Denise horrified. “We didn’t get you anything!”  
“There’s no need. I’m not stuck in this bunker all day, every day.”  
“We have to get you something.” Jiya whispers with Rufus, then hops up and runs to their room. Jessica nods at Wyatt and runs out of the room. Flynn casually gets up and strolls away from the kitchen. Jessica returns first with a small snow globe with TEXAS written across the bottom. “This is from us, from the great state of Texas.” Denise hugs her bunker babies.  
Jiya comes running in. Her package is wrapped hurriedly in notebook paper. “Here. This is from Rufus and me.” She unwraps and old book from the 50’s. ‘The Complete History of the FBI – From 1908 to Current’ “You used to work for the FBI. It’s perfect for you. At least more perfect than anything else in our room.” Jiya gives a lopsided grin and they both gets hugs from Denise.  
Flynn comes strolling in with a large paper grocery bag. He sets is down on the table, grinning. Denise looks inside and starts swearing. “God damnit. How are you getting out of the bunker?” She pulls out several large spools of brightly colored yarn. “I have guards at every entrance. Where did you get these from?”  
“They’re old. I found them here.” He’s still grinning.  
“Bullshit. There’s a barcode on them. That’s like the 70’s or something. This bunker hasn’t been used since the 50’s. And these are brand new.”  
Lucy adds her barcode history knowledge. “1974 on a pack of Wrigley’s chewing gum.” Everyone looks at her, and she just shrugs. It’s true.  
“Do you know how dangerous it is for you to go out? Rittenhouse is looking for you. You’re still on the FBI’s 10 most wanted list for Christ’s sake!” She huffs and rubs her forehead. “Please. Please promise me you won’t go out anymore.” Flynn rolls his eyes toward the ceiling, but he ends up nodding yes to her. “Thank you. And thank you for the yarn.”  
The dinner eventually comes to the end. Lucy and Flynn stay to clean up and put away the leftovers, while the others retire to their rooms. “Why did you get her a bag of yarn?”  
“It was on sale.” Lucy rolls her eyes at him, waiting for a real answer to her question. “Denise knits scarves when you go on trips. They’re all over her office.” He folds the last towel and puts it on the counter. Lucy grabs their gifts and they both start walking back to his room. “What happened in there? When it was your turn to say something you were thankful for, you froze. You looked panicked.”  
He walks in silence next to her until they get to his room. He opens the door and lets her enter first. She plops down on the bed and leans back, closing her eyes. He’s sitting on the desk, watching her. Waiting. Lucy peeks up at him with one eye. “You’re just going to stare at me until I talk, right?”  
“Yuuuup.”  
She sits up. “Everyone was saying how happy they were to be alive. Or in love. I don’t feel any of that.”  
Flynn moves to kneel in front of her. “You’re not happy to be alive?”  
Lucy shakes her head. “It’s that I don’t feel alive.” A single tear slides down her cheek. “Everything is gone. My career is gone. Half the stuff I know is still from the original timeline. What kind of history professor doesn’t know the current version of the correct history? It’s like my sister never even existed, except to me. My dad isn’t my dad. And my real father is Rittenhouse. Wyatt left me. Jiya moved on to Rufus. My mom is…” She chokes up and can’t finish that sentence. How do you describe a mother who chooses to kill her daughter to please an evil cult? “I go thru the motions of living. Eating. Breathing. Traveling. But inside, I’m just numb. I’m dead inside. I just wait around in this haze, waiting for more of my life to be taken from me. Every time I think I’ve lost everything, something else gets ripped away.”  
Flynn pulls her into his arms, holding her tight. She’s crying in earnest now. “I can’t go on like this forever. I can’t exist as nothing. I’m so scared. So scared of everything. I can’t sleep. I can’t breathe. It hurts so much. Flynn.”  
Flynn holds her for a long time, calming strokes of his hand down her back, wiping tears off her cheeks. He whispers how strong she is, how brave, and how powerful she has become.  
She sniffles a few times, choking back the tears. “I’m not powerful. I’m just scared.”  
Flynn wipes the tears off her face again. He’s smiling down at her. “Lucy. You are the most powerful person I have ever met. You stood up to Nazi’s, Al Capone, Bonnie & Clyde. You survived the Alamo! You took on Rittenhouse. There’s nothing you can’t do. Don’t you see that?”  
“I was just scrambling around. I was scared to death most of those times.”  
“I’m always scared when I go on a mission. It’s natural. How you react to that fear is what makes you so impressive. Wyatt and Rufus don’t follow you because Agent Christopher told them to. They follow because you’re the one who they trust to lead them. All those people in history that you convinced to do one thing or another. They didn’t do it because you had some magical authority over them. They did it because they recognized the exact same thing we all see in you. Power. Confidence. Intelligence. Compassion. Everything needed to be a great leader. You saved them all because this is what you were meant to do.” He takes her smaller hands in his large calloused ones. “And you saved me too. Twice.”  
The tears have finally stopped. “When did I save you?”  
“Future Lucy saved me when my family was killed. I had lost everything. On the run. No options. No hope. I was a few hours away from putting a bullet in my brain. She gave me a mission. A purpose. She gave me hope.”  
“I’m sorry.”  
Flynn stops her by putting a finger against her lips. “You apologize way too much.”  
“I’m sorr…” She rolls her eyes and he grins down at her. “What’s the second time?”  
“When you arranged for me to join this group. I was alone again. In prison. No hope. And you got me out. The others never would have considered it, but you got them to agree. They followed you, even to do the last thing they would ever want. You got me out. You saved me.”  
“We needed you.” She doesn’t say anything else. Her brain is whirling with strange possibilities. Flynn helps her up off the floor. He brushes dust off her and fixes a loose strand of hair. “I needed you.”  
She said it. She said it out loud. She stares at his chest, not willing to look up at him. For the first time is a long time, the haze is gone. There’s a flutter in her belly and a little flare of heat in her chest. “I think I’m falling in love with you.”  
Flynn gently pulls her face up so she has to look at him. “No. You can’t. I’m not a good man. You deserve someone better.”  
“I deserve someone who listens to me. I deserve someone who cares about me. I deserve someone who will love me.”  
“Lucy…” She puts her hand up to his face, her thumb gliding across his lips, silencing him.  
“Do you love me, Garcia?”  
He tries to look away, but she holds his gaze. “You know I do. But…” He doesn’t get a chance to finish his thought. Lucy lifts up on her tippy-toes and kisses him. At first, he doesn’t move, and she thinks he’s turning her down. Then he lets out a small groan and his tongue slips across her lips. He folds his arms around her body, pulling her in closer. “Lucy.”  
She wraps her arms around his neck, pulling him down toward her. A large hand slides down her back and ends up resting on her ass. Their kiss deepens, each exploring the other.  
Lucy breaks the kiss first, her hand cupping the side of his face. His eyes darken with intensity. “I’m gonna need a stepstool or something.” His deep laugh fills the room. Lucy looks down his body, her hands following where her eyes go. Eyes. Mouth. Neck. All the way down to his waist. She slips her hands under his olive green turtle neck and gently starts lifting it up.  
Flynn shifts his body to let her slip the shirt over his head. She drops it on the floor. She untucks the white tank from the waist of his green cargo pants and slips it up and over his head. It joins the turtle neck on the floor.  
Flynn doesn’t move. For a moment, Lucy just stares at him. Wide strong shoulders. Broad chest. Tapered waist. His skin is pale, but he hasn’t been allowed in the sun for months. First prison, then locked in the bunker. She imagines his skin would get a perfect golden color in the sun.  
She reaches out to touch his abdomen. Suddenly he twitches and sucks in a breath. When she looks up, his eyes are almost black. She knows it’s taking all his willpower not to move right now. She looks back down to her small hands resting on his stomach. There’s a scar from a large gash on his left side. She runs her fingers over the puckered skin.  
Her hands glide upwards and explore his chest. More scars. She leans in and rests her forehead against him. He smells so good; part soap, but another part undeniably Flynn. She runs her thumb underneath his nipple, watching it pebble. Dipping her head forward, she kisses it. A soft groan comes from above her. Fingers gently stroke her hair as she lavishes more attention on his sensitive flesh.  
Looking up at him, she places her hands on his neck and pulls him down for another kiss. Her fingers tracing a long scar where his neck meets his right shoulder. There is no hesitation on Flynn’s part. He claims her mouth and pulls her closer to him.  
Strong hands gently pull her sweater over her head. He kisses her on the forehead and folds the sweater and places it on his comfy chair. He chuckles as Lucy bangs her head against his arm, frustrated that he’s taking so long. Placing fingers under her chin, he kisses her again. “Patience. It’s my turn now.” She grumbles and bangs her head against his chest, drawing another chuckle from him.  
He unclasps her old, plain white bra and folds it before placing it on top her sweater. Flynn spends a long moment just looking at her. “So beautiful.” His fingertips skim over her pale skin. Down her neck, over her shoulders, and down her arms. He slides over to her stomach and cups her breasts, brushing his thumbs over her nipples. He leans in and lets the scent of her hair engulf him.  
Her nipples have pebbled, and he rolls them between his thumb and finger. He places butterfly soft kisses down her cheek and along her neck. He kneels in front of her. Slipping his fingers into her waistband and shimmying’s her sweatpants down her legs. She steps out of them. Lucy makes an exacerbated noise as Flynn folds them and places them on the chair, a small smirk on his lips.  
Frustrated, Lucy puts her hands on her hips. “I saw that. You’re doing that on purpose!”  
“Doing what?” His strong hands are rubbing up and down her legs as he leans in and kisses her chest.  
She slaps the arrogant asshole on the top of his head. “You know what I’m talking about. You’re driving me nuts. Stop messing around.”  
Beautifully dark intense eyes look up at her. “You know you get demand-y when you’re horny.” She doesn’t have a chance to reply. He picks her up and drops her on the old army cot. He crawls on top of her, pinning her down. “I enjoy messing around. I could mess around all night long with you.” He leans down and sucks a nipple into his mouth before she can yell at him again.  
He alternates between her breasts as he slips her plain panties off and tosses them on the floor. He positions himself between her legs. Then he just stops and looks at her face. All playfulness is gone. “We don’t have to do this, Lucy. I mean, if you’re not ready, we can stop.”  
He looks so unsure of himself, it breaks her heart. “I trust you, Garcia Flynn. I love you.” With that statement hanging in the air, she kisses him.  
He can’t deny her anything. His hands explore her body as his mouth claims hers. I no time at all, Lucy is writhing underneath him. He breaks the kiss and just looks at her. Memorizing every line and curve on her face.  
Flynn kisses her neck and down her chest. Paying special attention to her nipples before moving down to her tummy. He scoots down, rubbing her hips as he kisses the inside of her thighs. She’s moaning again as he dips his head between her legs.  
Her lower lips part easily as his tongue searches out the little nub of flesh. Her body bucks up the instant he makes contact with her clit. So sensitive. Flynn spends several long minutes lapping and sucking at her clit. Long fingers slowly enter and withdraw from her core.  
”Flynn.” He mumbles a response but doesn’t stop what he’s doing. “Flynn please.”  
The begging gets his attention. He lifts his head to look at her, licking his lips clean. “My name is Garcia.”  
Lucy takes a deep calming breath. She’s felt dead for so long; the sudden explosion of sensations is jarring her senses. The loss of control is terrifying, but her body demands more and more. She’s trying to form her scattered thoughts into a something she can communicate to him. She always ends up getting hurt. When was the last time she showered? This morning? She used to be terrified of this man. But now she trusts him. She said she loved him. Where did that come from? Is she pretty enough? When was the last time she shaved?  
A bolt of electricity courses through her. She gasps for a breath and looks down her body. Flynn is glaring at her. Her clit held between his white teeth. He lets it pop out of his mouth. “You’re thinking too much. Stop thinking and just feel.”  
“I’m sorry.”  
She bucks as he nips at her again. The same shock shooting through her. “Stop apologizing.”  
“I’m sor…” She stops as he moves to nip at her again. Instead of biting, he sucks her clit into his mouth and dances his tongue around it. “Oh fuck!”  
Flynn looks up at her. “I thought you’d never ask!” He climbs off the bed and stands up. He just gazes down at her for a moment. Her skin is flushed and pink. Her hair is wild and untamed. And he will never forget how her eyes rake over him as he removes his cargo pants and his boxer briefs.  
He leans over her and kisses her, climbing back onto the old army bed. He caresses her face. “You are so beautiful, Lucy. I will never leave you.” He settles between her legs. They explore each other’s body as he slowly works his way inside her, inch by inch, until he fills her. “I love you Lucy. I have loved you for a long time.”  
Starting slowly and gradually picking up the pace, Flynn draws out every moan and whimper Lucy makes, learning what drives her wild. Her fingers are clawing at his back by the time he brings her to the brink of orgasm. He presses his mouth over hers, capturing her scream, as she explodes around his cock.  
He slows down, letting her recover, but never stops moving inside of her. Her breathing slows, and her eyes refocus on him. “Flynn.” He kisses her, savoring the small grunt she makes when he bottoms out inside her. His cock is straining and he’s ready to explode. He slips out of her and kneels between her legs on the bed. Staring down at her he strokes his cock until he explodes all over her chest and abdomen.  
He leans down and kisses her again. “I love you Lucy. I’ll never let you go.”  
“I love you too, Fl… Garcia.” Lucy absent-mindedly runs her fingers through the cum on her chest as Garcia gets up and finds some tissues to clean her up with. He wipes her chest and stomach before cleaning himself. He pulls the blanket down and climbs into bed behind her.  
They snuggle in together and wrap the blanket around themselves. Garcia wraps his arms around her, pulling her closer. Lucy takes his hand and presses it against her chest. “Why did you do that?”  
“Because I’m in love with you.”  
She laughs. “Not that. Why did you… umm… all over me?”  
It’s his turn to laugh. “For a genius like you, your vocabulary is sorely lacking in this situation.” She playfully slaps him on the shoulder. “Why did I cum on you, instead of in you?”  
He can hear the embarrassment in her voice. “Yeah. That.”  
“I wasn’t sure if you were on birth control or not.”  
They lay in silence for a moment or two. “I’m not. So thank you.” Garcia hhmmm’s in response. “It was kinda hot, though. Watching you do… that.”  
He laughs again. “I’m glad you liked it. I plan on increasing your vocabulary a lot from now on.” She snorts and hits him again.  
Between the turkey dinner and the great sex, Lucy doesn’t stand a chance. She falls fast asleep in Garcia’s arms.  
***********************  
Lucy wakes up alone on the army cot. He whole body is sore. She groans as she tries to make her muscles move. She sees movement. Garcia slips off the comfy chair and kneels beside the bed. “Good morning, sunshine.” He reaches behind him and takes a coffee cup off the small table. Lucy gratefully accepts the caffeine. “How are you feeling?”  
She runs her hand through his hair and kisses him. “I feel like I got hit by a Mack truck.” Garcia laughs and she swears his eyes are sparkling. “Your hair is damp?”  
“Yeah, I took a shower before everyone got up. Didn’t want anyone seeing my back. Rufus and Jiya still haven’t figured out the concept of knocking yet.”  
“How did you get out of bed without me noticing?”  
“You were out like a light. You didn’t even move as I crawled over you.”  
“I never sleep like that. Not anymore.” She’s looks confused. “What’s wrong with your back?” He grins down at her and slips his burgundy sweater off. He has several long scratch marks all over his back. “Did I do that? I don’t remember that!”  
He slips the sweater on again, laughing softly. “Well I didn’t do it to myself. I think you just wanted my shirt off again.” She rolls her eyes at him but can’t help laughing just a little.  
She takes a drink of coffee, steeling herself for what she has to say. Garcia sees her change in demeanor. He doesn’t say anything, just takes her by the hand and waits for her. Hoping she isn’t going to turn away from him now. “Flynn.”  
“Garcia.”  
She sighs. “Garcia. I won’t be mad at you.” He cocks his head, not sure where she’s going with this. “When you get your family back, I won’t expect you to stay with me. I just wanted you to know that from the start. I wouldn’t ever be mad at you for that. Just don’t lie to me.”  
His heart breaks a little more for this amazing woman. He pulls her into a hug. “Lucy. I’m not getting my family back. I know that now.”  
She looks up at him. “But you said hope. Hope was all you had.”  
“I did. And I meant it when I said it. But I spent long months in prison, with nothing but my memories. Future Lucy never said I would get my family back. She said I could ‘stop them’. She told me what I needed to hear, when I needed to hear it.”  
Lucy is shaking her head. “I wouldn’t do… She wouldn’t do that. You have to have faith. You’ll get them back, Garcia.”  
Garcia shakes his head. “Future Lucy came to me two weeks after my family was murdered. She had a way to travel in her own timeline, and yet she came two weeks late. She didn’t come two weeks early, or two days, or even two hours. She came two weeks after… She could have tried to save my family, but she chose to give me her journal instead.”  
Lucy looks horrible. “I’m so sorry.”  
“Stop apologizing. I’m not mad at you, or her. I had a lot of time in prison to be furious. To be miserable. To think. Rittenhouse funded Mason Industries. Until I stole the Mothership, no one even knew about it. Agent Christopher wasn’t involved. The team wasn’t assembled. Rittenhouse had control of two time machines and no one to stop them.” He waits for Lucy to process this. “For a long time, I thought the Future Lucy was just a soldier, fighting against the same people who took my family.”  
Lucy can’t picture herself being described as a soldier. “She was a soldier?”  
Garcia shakes his head. “No. She was a general. Moving pieces around on her board to win the game.”  
She starts crying. “No. That’s just horrible. I would never use anyone like that.”  
“Don’t cry, baby. We all chose to follow you. Rufus, Mason, Denise all chose to follow you because you make the right decisions. I chose to follow Future Lucy because she gave me the one thing I needed to survive. Hope. She gave me her journal so everything could be put in motion. That journal was my life support. It kept me alive long enough to get to this point. Yeah, she used me, but she also saved me. She saved everyone.”  
“I could never…would never do that to you.”  
He leans in and kisses her. “If we win this war, maybe you won’t have to. The journal is my hope. I don’t blame her for giving it to me.”  
They spend the next hour talking, until Lucy has to use the bathroom. Garcia snuggles back into the cot to get a quick nap in. She takes her black sweater and a pair of jeans and goes to use the shower. All the time thinking of this journal she supposedly writes.  
After the long, hot shower and a thorough shave, she decides to get more coffee for them before returning to his room. Agent Christopher is in the kitchen.  
“Oh good, you’re here. We need to talk.” Denise is putting some papers on the table.  
Lucy sits down at the table. “I want to see the journal.” Startled, Denise looks up at her. “The journal you took from me when your arrested Garcia. I need to see it.”  
Denise stares at her for a long moment before answering. “No.”  
“What do you mean ‘no’? It’s my journal. I supposedly wrote the damn thing!”  
“I mean – No. Flynn asks me for that book every few days, and my answer is always no. And it’s 'no' for you also.”  
“Why? What’s in it? Have you read it?”  
Denise sighs. She looks like she has a headache already. “I’ve stared at its cover almost a hundred times, but have never opened it. I’ve been told my future once before. I don’t ever want to do that again. Second-guessing your every decision for thirty years was enough for one lifetime.”  
“I’m sorry.” She does apologize way too much. “I didn’t know how it would be for you. I just knew you had to keep your job. We needed you to become what you are today.” She chokes back a sob. She moved Denise like a piece on a chessboard. Just like Flynn said Future Lucy would. What is she becoming?  
“I know Lucy. I don’t blame you or Jiya. But you don’t know how hard it is to second guess everything, wondering if this is the decision that gets me to the FBI, or to Homeland Security, or to California, or to Michelle and my kids. I won’t let you start second guessing every decision you make. The team needs you to make the right decisions without any interference. I need you to make the right decisions.”  
“I appreciate everything you’re saying, but I still need to see that journal. It’s mine, you can’t keep it from me.”  
Denise opens her mouth, but at that moment Mason walks in. “Oh good, you brought the files. I just texted them to join us in the kitchen. Good morning, Lucy.”  
Lucy mumbles a greeting. She and Denise table the conversation for now, but they both know it isn’t over yet. Soon Wyatt walks in with Rufus a few steps behind him.  
Wyatt “You wanted to see us?”  
Lucy “Wait. Where’s Flynn?”  
Rufus “I think he’s still asleep. Did you ever hear him snore? That dude needs a CPAP.  
Christopher “No Flynn. Just you three. What we’re about to tell you stays between us. For Wyatt’s sake.”

\- Cue Season 2 Episode 9 - The General -

The end.


End file.
